


Percept

by katiebour



Series: Sensate [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here is the little mini-sequel to Sensate :)</p><p>Written in response to a prompt on the k!meme requesting Fenris reacting to Anders with his hair down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percept

**Author's Note:**

> The first song Fenris is playing is "Come with me, my Giselle," by Adam de la Halle, as rendered beautifully on guitar in the first one minute of this clip:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjPfT25sT-k
> 
> If you'd like to hear it as played on a lute, go here:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4j71zwkyFw
> 
> The second song is "Acorrer Nos Pode," here:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tBj3hvHxs4
> 
> Also, a quick note to say that all of the Tevine (Arcanum) is of my own invention, based on the Tevinter Imperium listing on the Dragon Age Wiki. I'm of the opinion that the whole listing on the language is a random contributor trolling/making stuff up out of whole cloth, since I've been unable to verify the language structure or the origin in any other place/forum.
> 
> But hey, Bioware didn't give us a structure either, so I'm going with it. I am going to start calling it Tevine, however, since that's what the Dragon Age tabletop RPG guide says. I have an entire word document full of nouns, verbs, adjectives, pronouns, and declensions....
> 
> /is a huge nerd
> 
> The rest of my Tevine should be obvious in context, but _Auream eilud_ means "my golden one."
> 
> Fenris is starting to get toppy in all of my Fenders fics- I think it's become my headcanon that between the two of them, he's the more dominant partner. Ah, well. I'm sure Anders doesn't mind. XD

_One week later:_

Fenris sat by the fireplace- nothing but ashes, tonight, as the cool onset of autumn had given way to _Aestis serior_ \- a late summer, nearly returning to the heat of late Solis.  He enjoyed the heat; Tevinter, so much further north, boasted a much warmer climate, the light snow common in the Marches giving way to winter rains in Antiva, Rivain, and the Imperium.

He'd lit a few candles, setting them on the hearth, enjoying the simple play of light through the glass bottles he collected, the sapphire glint of his latest acquisition bringing a wry smile to his mouth every time he looked.

But for now, he sat comfortably on a small bench, tuning the little lute he'd found tucked away between blankets in an empty storeroom.  He didn't remember learning to play the lute, but when he'd seen it, something in him had murmured, yearned, and when he'd picked it up his fingers had known it as surely as his sword.

He'd spent some of his coin and had it restrung, and on quiet nights he let his fingers wander into familiar shapes, knowing somehow that fingers placed thusly created _just such_ a sound.

Once it was tuned, his mind cast back for a tune- yes, _venieve eicum, eilud dammad_ \- and he began to strum the simple, haunting melody.  Lost in the music, when the tune ended Fenris started and cursed at the cleared throat, head whipping up.

The mage stood in his doorway, brown eyes soft with some unspoken emotion.  The elf noticed that he had left his heavy coats at home, clad only in his rough linen shirt, trousers, and boots.  Unexpectedly, the mage had left his hair down, and Fenris' fingers itched to stroke through that fall of red-gold.

"Anders," he said, relaxing minutely.

"Fenris," the man replied with a smile, "I wasn't aware that you played the lute."

Fenris bit back the small smile.  "In all truth, neither was I," he admitted.  "I have no memory of learning such a thing, but-" he gestured towards the instrument.

Anders cocked his head.  "What was the song?"

" _venieve eicum, eilud dammad_ ," he responded, " 'come with me, my gazelle,' in your tongue."

"My gazelle?" Anders grinned.  "What sort of an endearment is that?"

Fenris rolled his eyes.  "Endearment?" he sighed.

Anders grinned wider.  "I knew you were a clever elf," he replied.

Fenris pointedly ignored the terrible pun.  " 'Gazelle' in Tevine is _damma_ ," he answered, "Very similar to _domna_ , 'lady.' It is a common enough play on words."

Anders walked further into the room, seating himself across from the elf.  "Play something else?" he asked.

Fenris looked down, silver hair hiding him from the intimate glance, and began to pluck out a repeating, urgent melody, demanding in its simplicity.

Anders watched the lyrium-lined fingers coax music from the simple instrument, entranced.  When the song was finished, he asked, softly, "What was that?"

Fenris set the lute on its strings, on top of a blanket scavenged for just such a purpose, before answering, "It is called " _Si possesi concito_ \- 'we can rush' or 'no need to wait.'"

"That sounds like an invitation," Anders said with a smile, eyes widening as the elf came towards him.

Fenris closed the distance between them in two heartbeats, leaning down to tangle his hands in red-gold hair before moving in to claim the mage's mouth.

Anders let out a small breath of surprise before leaning into the kiss.  When they came up for air, he gasped, "I should come visit more often, if this is the greeting I get-"

Fenris growled, silencing the other man with a gentle tug on his hair.  He shifted his attention to the mage's neck, he sucked, none too gently, enjoying the little sounds that escaped from Anders, the hands that slid up his tunic, clutching for purchase.

Fenris moved to feather a breath near the other man's ear; feeling him shiver, he said in a low voice, "Your hair- you will wear it like this for me, and me alone."

"You like it?" came the somewhat strangled reply.

" _Venieve_ ," he commanded, pulling Anders up out of the chair, breaking contact long enough to strip the mage's tunic from him, then pulling him in for another demanding kiss.

When he released him, brown eyes fluttered open, slowly, mouth in a slight pout as Fenris moved toward the bed.  Stripping off his own tunic, he pulled down his breeches and sat on the bed before removing them completely.  Leaning back, he looked over at the mage who watched him, still as stone.

"Come," he repeated, this time in the common tongue, and waited.

*****************************************************************

Anders couldn't keep his eyes off the gorgeous elf on the bed.  "Maker," he managed, "You look _amazing_."

He sat on the bed and bent to unlace his boots, hair falling in his face, and felt, more than saw the lyrium-lined fingers that moved to tuck his hair behind his ear.  Resisting the urge to move into that caress, he focused on pulling off his boots, footwraps, and stood long enough to unlace and pull off trousers and smalls.

Sitting back down, he turned to the elf and slid his hands along that beautiful body, fingers, thumbs and palms reading the contour of bone and muscle and skin.  For all their tracery and faintly gleaming beauty, the elf's markings left no evidence discernable by touch alone- Fenris' skin remained soft, smooth, and warm.

Justice purred in the back of his mind- once he and the elf had begun their relationship, Fenris no longer proclaiming his desire to see mages in general or Anders in particular locked in the Gallows, the elf had simply become the perfect expression of his kind to the spirit, Anders' appreciation for his physical beauty augmented by Justice's appreciation for how said beauty was outlined in the very essence of the Fade.

Anders felt hands in his hair, pulling him up, close, and then the elf was kissing him again, demanding, possessive- he couldn't help the small sound that escaped.  Despite their relative positions, there was no doubt as to which of them was in control.

" _Aureum eilud_ ," the elf whispered, hungrily, and Anders moaned as the grip tightened on his hair, hands cradling him, holding him, controlling him.

*****************************************************************

Fenris released his hold on the mage, the man's soft sound of disappointment ending abruptly when he fumbled at the side table for the supply of slippery salve they'd begun to keep there.

He handed the container to Anders, who opened it and scooped out a fair amount, smoothing skilled, slippery hands over Fenris' cock.  When the mage moved to mount him, Fenris let out a low, animal sound, that, tight, tight warmth surrounding him, inch by inch.  

Anders was a beautiful sight, back arched, eyes lidded in pleasure, straight, red-gold hair a soft fall nearly to his shoulders, hands behind himself on the bed, beginning slow, seductive movements back and forth as they rocked together.  Fenris gripped the mage's hips, guiding him back and forth along his length, ragged breathing, sighs of pleasure, and the occasional creak of the bedslats the only sounds in the room.

The mage glanced down at him, lidded amber eyes meeting emerald.

"Touch yourself," Fenris said roughly, hands guiding the rhythm while Anders leaned on one arm, bringing a slick hand around to work his stiff prick.

The mage whimpered, hand speeding up as Fenris kept the rhythm of their hips, breath stuttering as Anders rode him, hot and slick and tight, his red-gold hair burnished in the candlelight, the pale skin of his thighs and hips contrasting against Fenris' darker coloring.

Anders leaned forward, mouth slightly open with pleasure, resting one hand against Fenris' chest as he sped up, suddenly, breathy moans coming faster, and then he leaned in, surrendering to the orgasm with gasping cries as he came.

Fenris thrust from beneath him, pleasure overtaking him as the mage's muscles gripped him, and with a hoarse cry thrust deeply, shuddering as Anders bucked against him in overstimulated response.

They rested, heartbeats slowing, and then Anders slid off of him to the side of the bed, the side Fenris was slowly coming to think of as belonging to the mage- the mage who, he admitted to himself, he was slowly starting to think of as belonging to _him_.

Fenris reached out with one hand, snuffing out the candle on the side table between his fingers, and felt the slight prickle along his markings as Anders doused the candles at the hearth.

The darkness of the room reminded him, for a single moment, of the darkness and silence that he'd experienced weeks before-

But at his side came that familiar scent, elfroot, spindleweed, and musk, and as a warm arm slid around his chest, Fenris sighed in contentment.

The darkness was broken by moonlight on red-gold hair, the silence, broken by the sound of quiet breathing, and he was not alone.


End file.
